My Little Pony: Friendship was Magic
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: One-shot. Me and my writer's block... DX Yeah. It's a good story, though. Please read and review! I might continue it if I get enough positive feedback!


**This thing is gonna write itself. XD**

**Another thing: This is based off of a video I saw on YouTube called "Friendship Was Magic."**

**Enjoy!**

Nothing mattered anymore.

It was all right here, right now.

Her friends, now puppets, now slaves. Her teacher and princess missing. The ruler of the night and watcher of dreams mysteriously gone.

She stood by the glass-pane window, staring at the picture of her and her friends defeating the one of many villains using the Elements of Harmony.

She had been the only one to not become corrupted, though she felt no will, no strength.

The horn up top of her head began to glow a dull fuchsia, revealing the tired face, the messed up violet hair, the unblinking purple eyes, and the golden crown resting on top of her head. She looked around with her tired gaze, at the destroyed throne room before her.

Everything was destroyed.

All hope has vanished.

The day has come...

She looked back at the window, staring at the magenta shades of the cracked, stain-glassed window.

She began to focus on her horn, closing her eyes tightly. This was her last chance to set order in Equestria. However, she knew that the chances of fixing anything at this point was hopeless. She simply had not enough strength.

A pressure was building up, the pain increasing as she watched her friends flashed before her eyes. Opening them, she looked up and saw a tall, white figure.

Falling...

Falling...

The glass shattered upon contact. She was falling. She noticed the blood that flew from her face, staining her mane and fur crimson. Little pieces of glass stabbed her flank, and flew around. She looked warily at the quickly shrinking castle above her. She knew that she was falling a long way. There was no way to survive this.

She was by then thinking, and remembering.

She remembered her mom and dad taking her to Canterlot. She looked up at the sky in fascination from the train window. She was excited to see her big brother, Shining Armor, who was training to be a castle guard.

She remembered obtaining her cutie mark after her magic had gone wildly out of control, and making a new friend, Spike the dragon. Princess Celestia said she was to be her teacher. She remembered bouncing in joy, cheering.

She remembered learning basic magic under Celestia's wing, and showing her brother what she could do. He was proud of her... they all were so proud...

She remembered predicting the forthcoming of Nightmare Moon, watching as the stars aided her escape. She remembered meeting the five ponies that would soon become her best friends...

She watched the ground steadily draw closer, and she never closed her eyes...

She remembered finding the Elements of Harmony and defeating Nightmare Moon, now known as Luna, Celestia's little sister.

She smiled softly as she recalled the events of her journeys with her friends...

She watched the blood that flew from her face, and felt her speed increasing. She was to hit the ground any moment; she was sure of it.

She let a smile crease her muzzle and she closed her eyes. She loved her life, and the friendship she had gained with five special ponies... her best friends... To her, friendship was magic.

_Friendship was magic..._

…

With a giant leap, Luna zoomed forward and caught Twilight Sparkle. She skidded to a stop, wings flaring and hooves spread.

She had caught her.

With a small heave of relief, Princess Luna straitened her posture and looked at the broken unicorn on her back. Her face was split by a deep bleeding cut. Her fur and mane were matted with dirt and grime, and glass was stuck to her like glue.

She gazed upon the injured unicorn with a saddened face before looking up at the night sky. She was aware that her time as princess was over. Discord, Chrysalis and King Sombra destroyed everything she ever knew. Princess Celestia, her sister, was gone. Twilight's friends were gone.

Life as she knew it was gone.

She felt a tear stream down her face and dripped onto the blood-stained ground. Lowering her head, she cried, glaring at the castle hundreds of feet above.

She thought friendship was a magical and special thing to have. She thought she would remain happy with her sister and her new found friends...

But it didn't matter anymore.

Friendship was a thing of the past. It was gone. The end was now coming into play.

_The end is neigh... _

**Yeeessss I just played Luna Game. That's how I came up with that last sentence~ Play it, you'll never look at MLP sprites or Luna the same way again. XD But Luna is still my favorite pony, though. :3**

**I hope you enjoyed, and review please! :D THE BUTTON DOWN BELOW IS YOUR FRIEND. PUSH IIIITTTT.**


End file.
